Partial triple module redundancy (pTMR) of a circuit can be implemented to improve the reliability of portions of a circuit. Some known methods for implementing pTMR of portions of a circuit are manual, inefficient, and/or may not properly result in triplication of the portions of the circuit in a desirable fashion. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology, and to provide other new and innovative features.